Pit Bull Pete
|Race=Earthling |Gender=Male |FamConnect=Manager }} is a professional fighter and scammer. Appearance Pit Bull Pete is a fairly tall, muscular, tan-skinned man with small, beady eyes, a cleft chin, and spiky black hair. He wears a black shirt with torn shoulders, green cargo pants, black sneakers and a pair of red boxing gloves. Personality Pit Bull Pete is shown to be extremely confident, as evidenced by his belief that he would defeat Majin Buu as well as later when remaining calm when the police surrounded the diamond store that he and his manager are robbing, only losing confidence when he realizes Majin Buu was also in the store and recognized him from earlier. Biography Majin Buu Saga Good Buu wants to buy fourteen ice cream cones, but has no money, so he goes looking for money. Soon, he discovers Pit Bull Pete and his manager offering a hundred thousand zeni to anyone who can last for three minutes in a fight against him. Buu, of course, entered the fight, and apparently was the first to do so, as the entry fee is ten thousand zeni, and Pit Bull Pete is a professional. When Buu mentions Mr. Satan told him to never fight, a fan of Mr. Satan's pays the ten thousand for Buu, believing him to be one of Mr. Satan's students. Pete punches Buu repeatedly, but Buu is unaffected, and then Buu slaps him into a brick wall, knocking him out and winning the money. Afterwards, he spends it all on ice cream and tells the shop owner to keep the change. Later, when Bulma asks him to hold the groceries for her while shopping for jewelry (Vegeta and Trunks ran off because the shopping took more than an hour), Pit Bull Pete and his manager return and try to rob the store, even after they were surrounded by the cops. Pit Bull Pete brags that he killed over a dozen gangs. Bulma warns him that Majin Buu is with her, and they panic when they see Buu. Pit Bull Pete shoots Buu, although he is unaffected by the bullet, causing Buu to flick the bullet inches from his face while remarking "You dropped this!". Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyawoman arrive to stop the robbery, but they show up too late as Pete and his manager turn themselves in to the police, afraid of having to fight Buu again. Power As a professional fighter, Pit Bull Pete is stronger than most normal humans though lacks the superhuman abilities of human fighters like Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Roshi, Videl, and even Mr. Satan (who is capable of using Rapid Movement and possesses super strength comparable to normal human martial artists like Nam and King Chappa as he is able to legitimately defend his title of champion in the years the Z Fighters and Buu didn't participate and capable of beating even an armed opponent like Van Zant). According to Pit Bull Pete himself, he is strong enough to kill dozens of gangs (presumably street gangs and/or crime syndicates) by himself though it is unconfirmed if this is true. Regardless, his power pales in comparison to Good Buu and the Z Fighters, as he is easily defeated by Buu. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yukitoshi Hori *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Dale Wilson **Funimation dub: Sonny Strait Battles *Pit Bull Pete vs. Good Buu (anime only) Trivia *After the Earth is restored with the Dragon Balls, the Dragon Team's wish to revive everyone except the very bad ones. Though he is a criminal, it seems that Pit Bull Pete is not evil enough for Porunga to leave him dead. Presumably, a similar situation resulted in the revival for the Pilaf Gang, Frog Ginyu, and Barry Kahn who are shown to be alive in Dragon Ball Super despite their evil hearts (as Ginyu is Frieza's top henchman and Barry Kahn is shown to be an extremely evil hearted person as the parasite Watagash grows very powerful while possessing him, enough to defeat Great Saiyaman in his base form). *In the Ocean Group dub, his moniker was changed to "Piranha Pete". Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Gun Users Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Villains